Sun visors are well known and widely used, and a great many designs have been successfully employed in vehicles over the years. Engineers have developed a variety of ways by which visor bodies and other interior components may be constructed and mounted in a vehicle to enhance functionality or aesthetic appeal. Advances in design, however, can often add complexity to the manufacturing process for interior components. There has been and continues to be a premium in the automotive industry on cost savings, and improvements in the efficiency and speed of manufacturing processes are often welcomed by the industry. An area of particular focus in automobile technology has been reducing the number and complexity of steps required to assemble interior components such as visors.
Many visors are constructed with a “clamshell” type design, involving the molding of two plastic shell pieces or clamshell halves which are joined to form the visor body. Upholstery coverings are then typically mounted over the visor body. The clamshell design allows the visor body to be constructed relatively quickly and easily, however, the various components attached to the visor clamshell halves must in some cases be incorporated with several assembly steps prior to securing the clamshell halves together. For example, several known designs require multiple mounting or securing steps to position and retain the visor clip rod in a recess in the visor body. The construction of visors having such a design is relatively time intensive. Eliminating parts and steps in assembly can reduce the expense of manufacturing and constructing the visor. It is thus desirable to provide a design wherein a component such as the visor clip rod can be secured relatively quickly and easily during manufacturing.